


Invader Zim: XReader Request Collection

by Rosenth0rne



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenth0rne/pseuds/Rosenth0rne
Summary: This is a collection of X-Reader requests I've gotten on my Tumblr:Almighty Tallest Roan, or just some that I've pulled from the top of my head that have nothing to do with other stories.They are quick one-shots and drabbles that I don't think should be posted on their own, but together as a collective. These are a bit more polished but still contain a lot of errors due to the short amount of time spent on them.I may include some mature content but nothing NSFW unless explicitly tagged. I will only do Xreader stories with adult characters, Zim included, (the kids could make cameos), and will only take requests through my Tumblr.Any requests asked in the comments will be directed there.I do reserve the right to decline any requests I am not comfortable with.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. "Did you get taller?" - Almighty Tallest Purple X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a LOT of fun with this one. You can’t write for Purple without involving Red to some degree and vice versa and it can lead to some fun antics. And in all honesty, Purple comes off as a hyperactive puppy when he’s excited.
> 
> Reader: You’re an Irken Navigator on the Massive. All is well for a while before you started to receive some unsolicited attention from your purple leader. 
> 
> A bit more mature closer to the end but nothing NSFW. It made my roommate flustered so I count that as a win. Enjoy!

Being a Navigator on the Massive wasn’t so bad. You got to see the universe, witness historical wins for the Irken Empire and got to see the Almighty Tallests in action on a regular basis. True, most of what they did was just laze about and screw around, but it was fascinating to watch them interact with those out on missions. Especially when it came down to a certain annoying “invader” that liked to check in to give “important” updates. You couldn’t help but admire their patience with someone like Zim, though it was probably a bad idea to keep him motivated the way they did.

Oh well, that wasn’t your place to say. You were a Navigator. You were there to help keep the ship on course and to relay any messages that came through your post to your leaders. Outside of that, what little time you did have to yourself, you spent either in the cafeteria or sleeping in the barracks. Sometimes you would head up to a walkway that overlooked the front of the ship to look out over the vast majority of space and wonder what else was out there. The others thought you weird for this since it got nothing accomplished.

“Why waste your time daydreaming like that?” your peers would chide. “You’d get more done if you didn’t do that!”

As if snacking and sleeping was doing anything productive. Either way, it was a simple life and was the same thing, day in and day out. Until it wasn’t.

You didn’t know if it started out of boredom one day or if you actually caught his attention. While at your station, you began to feel like you were being watched in real-time. It wasn’t like you weren’t being watched by cameras already, but this felt different. The cameras didn’t give you a chill running up your spine as this did. 

“You seem… taller than usual,” the voice of Almighty Purple rang out above you. You were used to that but not directly above you. Glancing up, you found the tall, slender Irken leader watching you and he leaned down further, looking at your height and causing you to flinch and grip a clipboard in your hands tighter.

“I’m sorry?”

“Yeah, I think you are taller.”

“M-Maybe? I’m not sure-”

Without warning, Tallest Purple snatched up the Navigator who was diligently working at the station next to you and turned you to face away from one another before pressing your backs together. 

“Oh, yeah, you’re definitely taller now! You might be the tallest out of everyone here! Aside from me and Red of course!” he exclaimed and tossed the other Navigator over to his station carelessly with his full attention on you. You didn’t know whether to feel flattered or violated but you cleared your throat.

“Thank you, my Tallest. I’ll… continue to try to grow?”

How were you supposed to react to this? You didn’t feel taller than your peers. Even if you grew a couple of inches, it wouldn’t have made a big deal in rank since there were much taller Irkens before you. The Irken Leader didn’t seem too interested in your response either way. He placed a hand on your station, leaning against a bunch of buttons that triggered several weapons to fire out in front of the Massive but he didn’t seem to notice. 

“Wait! Wait! Wait! My Tallest-!” you tried to move forward to disengage the weapons but it was too late.

“So, listen, how about we hang out later?” he started with a strong, confident demeanor as you and the rest of the crew turned to watch the lasers hit some of the Irken ships hovering around the Massive. This triggered a long chain reaction where one ship kept running into another and lit up the dark space with one bright explosion after another. The Comms Officer’s jaw hitting the floor was nearly audible. Purple didn’t seem fazed by any of it and continued to talk, waving his hand nonchalantly and leaning further onto more knobs and dials on your station. “There’s a spot on the ship where Red and I like to hang out-”

“Get off the command panel, Genius!” Almighty Tallest Red’s voice growled as he stormed past Purple from a hallway behind him, snatched the co-leader by the antennae, and dragged him back to the center platform.

“OW, OW, OW, OW-!” Purple yelped until Red let him go and he let out a whine. “That hurt! What was that for?!”

Red threw an arm out to the huge window where pieces of the destroyed ships were tapping against the reinforced glass. 

“Really?! You don’t see this?!”

Purple turned his head and for the first time, acknowledged the destruction.

“OH GLORP, WHAT HAPPENED?!” he shrieked.

“You did.”

“... Ah,” Purple dropped his voice. After a moment or two, he shrugged. “Oh well, we can make more.”

“You’re lucky we can,” Red narrowed his eyes at him. “We have galactic conquest to accomplish, remember?!”

“Oh yeah! Let’s do that then!”

Without a beat, Purple glanced back at you and waved with a grin.

Now you felt every pair of eyes on you in the room, minus Red’s since he laid his head in his hands in disbelief, and you waved back weakly before sinking in your chair. That was the first incident. Ever since then, you kept noticing him notice you and it was always with a grin and a wave. When it happened on the command deck, you were half expecting Almighty Tallest Red to shove him off the platform for how wide Purple made his waves.

The second incident happened when you were off shift and you had just left the cafeteria with a bag full of snacks, passing by the Tallests’ lavish sitting area where the two sat chatting. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched as Tallest Purple slowly leaned out to look at you from around Red as he talked. You tried your best not to notice him this time and continued through.

“Uh-huh, fascinating,” Purple nodded, his eyes on you. “Yeah, I hear you, that’s weird…”

“What’s weird?” Red asked after taking a swig of his drink.

“What you just said.”

“I didn’t say anything that would be-” you heard the red Tallest say as you quickly rounded the corner.

“Great! Hold that thought, I’ll be right back!”

“Where are you going? Purple!”

You shuffled down the hall as quickly as you could without drawing too much attention from those around you. It was taboo to refuse an order from one of the Tallests, let alone give him the cold shoulder so you tried to pretend to not hear him if he called out for you. Unfortunately, he was fast and was in front of you before you even turned the next corner.

“O-Oh! M-My Tallest!” you stuttered. You were caught. “I’m sorry, I didn’t- I wasn’t paying attention-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s fine. Don’t worry about that,” he chuckled, leaning against his elbow, this time against the corner wall. His eyes moved down toward the bag of snacks in your hands then back to your face. “So… snacks, amirite?”

An awkward silence fell over the two of you as your eyes darted for any excuse to leave. It’s not that you didn’t enjoy either of the Tallests’ company, more of the fact that you were the distraction that caused the earlier incident on top of this sort of interaction is pretty much frowned upon… unless a Tallest initiated it of course. To humor him, you gave him a weak smile and a nod.

“Always, My Tallest.”

“That’s right, I am. Now, about earlier…” Tallest Purple turned his attention to his fingertips of his free hand as if to inspect them. “I don’t think I got a response for the hangout invitation.”

“Well I… don’t really know when I’ll have the time to do it,” you responded. It was completely honest if you thought about it. When did you have time to do something like that outside of a normal day? “My shift starts-”

“How about now?” he grinned widely, taking you by the shoulders, whirling you around and pushing you back toward the cafeteria.

“N-Now?”

“Yeah! It’ll be great! We can talk about loads of stuff and gorge on snacks and it’ll just be you and me and-” Purple exclaimed, going on and on. Your mind was split in several directions. One part was screaming in sheer joy at the fact that one of the Almighty Tallests was actually touching you, another was screaming and flying red flags, two others were arguing about what this could mean, and the rest was just screaming for the sake of it.

While you were being pushed along, your heels unconsciously scraping against the floor, a handful of soldiers marched out of the cafeteria and into your path. Upon seeing the Tallest, all except one stopped to salute him. One in the far back, who hadn’t seen Purple, continued to march into the others. What unfolded next was complete chaos.

When the outlier knocked into the paused group, one of the soldiers dropped their weapon which discharged and the shot began to bounce about the interior of the ship. This startled several other Irkens in the area who ran to take cover, believing it was a mutiny. A table Irken who was handing something hot to Red was knocked into and the bowl was dumped directly into his lap. His bellow of pain added on to the mess. This time, Purple wasn’t as oblivious to his surroundings and decided to turn you around in a smooth U-turn without pause, quickly pushing you in the opposite direction.

“Change of plans! We’ll hang out somewhere else!”

Before either of you could make it down the hall, a horde of Irkens rushing toward you in panic forced your backs to the wall. You could hear Red ranting at the top of his lungs in the cafeteria, causing most of the Irkens to scatter. The halls emptied at his orders and as the shot bounced off a floor nearby, an arm lashed out from the cafeteria’s doorway with one of the Slurpee cups and caught it in mid-air. The cup hissed, indicating that the laser had been extinguished in the icy treat. 

“PURPLE!” Red came around the corner with a vengeance. Purple immediately peeled himself off the wall, turning in a way that shielded you from Red’s line of sight.

“WASN’T ME THIS TIME!” he shouted defensively.

“So it was you?!”

“No! I said it wasn’t!”

While the two began to argue, you decided it was a good idea to slip away before it got worse. There really was no explanation with what was happening. You couldn’t tell if the universe hated you or Purple at this point but something was seriously pissed enough to cause two incidents in a row like that.

The following work shift was pretty awkward if you were honest. Red was still steaming and the only time he talked outside of giving any commands was to tell Purple to stop ‘ogling the crew’. Purple pouted the entire time and when you realized Red was shooting daggers directly at you, you decided it was probably best to keep your head down and focus on your work. Of course, he knew Purple was looking at you. The guy was practically lounging on your command station commenting on your ‘newly acquired height’ which led to all those lost ships. The side-eyeing by your peers didn’t help the situation. Maybe it was time to put in for a 20-year-long vacation. 

You didn’t change your demeanor despite the on-goings. By your own mind, nothing had changed. It wasn’t your fault one of the Tallests was trying his damnedest to ‘hang out’ with you and you felt no need to try to defend yourself. You did nothing wrong. That alone probably pissed off some of your peers.

‘Are you out of your mind? He’s one of our leaders!’ some would criticize when you were off-shift, pinning all the blame on you. The Almighty Tallests could do no wrong. Others would comment on how ‘scandalous’ it was, taking complete pleasure in the situation that didn’t involve them. Then there were those few who whined about ‘how lucky’ you were to have one of the Almighty Tallests’ attention that way. Of course, they wouldn’t say it in front of others, they had to keep up the whole idea that ‘Irkens need no one’. If that were true, why would Purple go out of his way to talk to you?

When your next break happened, you decided it would be best to just go up to your usual spot on the walkway overlooking the universe with your snacks. The glares and ‘knowing’ looks you got from the others were starting to get on your nerves. All you wanted to do was just sit there, stare out into literal space, and forget the Massive for a while.

If only that were possible.

A metallic noise that began softly became louder perked your antennae and caused you to look toward a long, metal ladder that you normally used to get up to the walkway. 

“Hello?”

The familiar purple eyes of a certain Tallest peeking over the edge of the walkway made your… heart(? Whatever Irkens have) stop. They darted about before ducking back down out of sight. You had been followed.

How on Irk did he manage to follow you? You started to run calculations in your head as the equipment the Tallests used to hover on couldn’t rise over a certain height without failing on them. It just wasn’t powerful enough for actual flight and the only way up to the walkway was by the same ladder he was using. You also theorized that due to the equipment, their legs would not be strong enough to lift themselves normally. They would need something to stabilize them. Granted, you would have never shared that theory with anyone or you would have been thrown out of an airlock for even insinuating that the Tallests were weak in any form. 

The grinning face of Tallest Purple pulled you out of your thoughts as he made it up to the walkway and when he stood, it appeared your theory was correct. His entire body was encased in lightweight battle armor that gave his entire body full capability to move normally. It was a bit of a shock to see the leader’s tall, lanky frame in anything other than a skirt. 

“Hey! So this is where you ran off to!” he chuckled, walking along the thin pathway with his eyes on the infinite void dusted with sparkling lights. The clicking of the armored boots against the walkway’s surface kept catching your attention. 

“You… have legs…” was the only thing you could say. He must’ve taken that as you liked it because he then proceeded to pose in a head-high, hands on the hips, shoulders back, confident stance. Then he went on to do some poses you’d only see bodybuilders and Hobo 13 sergeants pulling, only they had something to show off. Purple was all twiggy with one of the flattest rears in the universe. You couldn’t help but comment on his ass considering he tried sticking it out in one of the poses.

“Impressed? It’s been a while since I had to use it! Usually, it’s meant only for emergency combat or something but I figured, eh, why not? It could work for this too!”

Purple plopped himself down next to you in a clamber of metal on metal and he leaned against the lower railing while looking at you.

“Besides, I can’t get yelled at if no one else sees it!”

The grin waned when you didn’t respond. You couldn’t. You were trying hard to find something to say that didn’t make it blatantly obvious that you were perturbed but there was so much to process here. One, you were followed without your knowledge by your leader. Two, he actively went and got battle armor to continue following you. And he is your leader. And three, HE FOLLOWED YOU. AND HE’S YOUR LEADER.

“You’re in shock. I guess I can understand that.” Purple glanced to the side with a cocky smirk. “What can I say? I am pretty awesome, aren’t I-?”

“You followed me up here,” you finally blurted out. 

“Well, yeah, I figured you’d know a better hang out away from all the others. You don’t like being around them, do you?”

“Not since you started all this,” you motioned to nothing with a snarky tone but then froze. You weren’t talking to a peer. You were talking to your leader who could still throw you out of the airlock if he wanted to. With a sigh, you looked away. “I mean, no, My Tallest. Forgive my rudeness.”

It was already apparent you were irritated. You braced yourself for something negative in return. 

“Yeah, I don’t like being around them either,” he sighed, crossing his arms over the lower railing and leaning his chin on them with his legs kicking back and forth under the two of you. His response started taking on a bit of a whiny tone. “Sometimes, I need a break from it all too, from all the groveling and adoration. Sometimes it just gets to be too much, ya know?”

The reply made you cautiously glance back at the Tallest.

“Is that why you were wanting to ‘hang out’ so badly?”

Purple opened his mouth to answer but closed it again with a look of thought. It was his turn to struggle with what to say and you could see it in his eyes with the way the purple shine shivered. 

“Have you ever…” he started then paused again. “Hm. Wait. How do I put this?”

Thinking wasn’t Purple’s strong suit and it showed in day-to-day operations. Most of the brainpower came from Red so watching Purple struggle with how to put what he was thinking into words kinda hurt. Purple’s intelligence lied elsewhere. Where exactly that was, you could not fathom. It had to be something outside of the Massive’s daily routine. 

“You wouldn’t know what it is like to have things handed to you,” Purple tapped his chin. “Oh well, here goes. Have you ever wanted something so badly that couldn’t just be handed to you? Like you had to work toward it to get what you wanted?”

You just nodded. It was best because you were afraid of what you would have said and what tone it would have come out in. 

“Well, that’s kinda what I wanted to do. I figured if we could hang out, I could get to do what I wanted.” 

You felt the need to scoot down the walkway some after that comment. Purple shrugged.

“I’m not good with words.”

“That’s… okay?” you replied slowly. You wanted to say ‘clearly’ but you weren’t exactly sure. Though you were kind of afraid of the answer, you were still curious as to what he wanted. What could an Almighty Tallest, who has multiple worlds at his fingertips and a massive army at his command, want that couldn’t just be handed to him? Mustering up as much courage as you could and hoping you were not about to regret asking, you opened your mouth. “What do you want, my Tallest?”

Purple’s posture scrunched up some and the shines of his eyes shivered again.

“Hm. Hypothetically, what if our race did need someone? What would that feel like?”

“Hypothetically, as in I won’t explode in the vacuum of space for answering honestly?” you raised a brow. The leader nodded. You turned your attention out to the void before you. “Well, I would think it would be better if you explained what you were feeling. Hypothetically, of course.”

Purple fell silent for a short time. At some point, you had actually thought he forgot the conversation but he gave a thoughtful hum.

“Like a hole here,” he brought a hand to his chest. “And it just keeps pulling everything inward but nothing can satisfy it. Food doesn’t work. Red worked for a while but then it seemed to crave more. Destroying things and universal conquest is fun but it doesn’t even touch it.” “You’ve been going through this for a while now, huh?” you frowned. The tall Irken nodded but then cleared his throat.

“Still hypothetical.”

“Yes, I see,” you sighed. As the conversation went on, Purple stretched his arms and legs out before reclining back onto the walkway with his hands behind his head. You followed suit, only you turned to lay on your side with your head propped up to look at him. The fact that he seemed to be aware that something was missing from his life stuck out to you. You were sure being one of the Irken leaders, he wouldn’t have felt something like that. Who knew? And he was actually being serious which was a game-changer. Almighty Tallest Purple was almost never serious.

“Have you thought about going on vacation? I’ve heard Phlaaaarggg 9 is wonderful around this time.”

“I was… thinking more of someone instead of doing something or going somewhere. Vacations are great and all, but they come and go so quickly,” Purple moved the hand of the arm closest to you to his chest.

“But having Red isn’t helping at the moment, right?”

“Red… is a hardcore believer in ‘Irkens need no one’. I’ve tried talking to him about this but I’m not sure he understands,” he confessed. “I was wanting to try someone else, but not in the same way I have Red.”

You saw where this was going and you felt heavily conflicted. It was pretty obvious due to how far he was going to get your attention. You weren’t even sure if you could reciprocate what he was feeling and didn’t know if you should even try. How would that even work? And if you really thought about it, this all started because he thought you got taller.

“Are you okay?”

You glanced at the taller Irken to meet a concerned expression.

“Yes. I’m… I’m fine, My Tallest. I just don’t know if I have an answer for you.”

“Well, since this is hypothetical,” Purple turned his gaze up and his body began to move back into sitting position while leaning back on his hands. “What if I tried you?”

“Tried me? What exactly does that mean?”

“Try you as in us just trying out a new role? Something neither of us has experienced before but other species have?” he exclaimed. You had to motion for him to lower his voice since the more excited he got, the louder he got and the area already echoed heavily enough as it was.

“How would we even go about that? Do you know what other species have?”

“I know they hold hands! And do that thing with their mouths! Actually, they do a lot of things with their mouths! And then-” he continued on, going into explicit detail of some situations that, even though you didn’t know what it meant, you felt flustered for some reason. He seemed to have done some extensive research on other beings, most likely before he destroyed them.

“Okay, I get it!” you put your hands up to try to get him to stop talking. Running a hand over your head and pulling an antenna down to mess with it as you mulled over what he said. “So you haven’t brought this up to anyone else, right? Other than Red?”

Purple shook his head. 

“I didn’t even tell Red about all of that.”

“I see. And how do you propose we keep this a secret?”

“Why would we keep it a secret?” the Tallest tilted his head. The sheer idiocy of this hurt.

“‘Irkens need no one’? Does that ring a bell? The reason why you think Red can’t connect with you on this sort of thing?”

“Oh. Yeah. Well, I don’t owe anyone an explanation. I am their co-leader after all,” Purple shrugged. “And why do you have to answer to anyone who isn’t your superior? It’s not like it’s anyone else’s business.”

You opened your mouth to argue but, damn. Despite thinking not being his strong suit, he nailed it perfectly.

“That’s true,” you answered slowly. 

“So… can we do all that?”

“All of that?! Everything you mentioned?!”

The male Irken’s head nodded as if it was going to fall off his shoulders. Your face felt hot again and you shook your head.

“M-Maybe we should start small, My Tallest. That way, we can see if this is something that can help you?” you tried to sound convincing, hoping he would agree. Purple narrowed his eyes at you for a short while. “I mean, we’d have to make sure we don’t… do it wrong or something?”

His eyes popped open in a more pleasant expression.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” he nodded again. “Give me your hand!”

He reached out to grab it but when you flinched at the motion and hesitated on willingly giving him your hand, he pulled away slightly.

“Too fast?”

“Ah… sorry, I wasn’t prepared,” you muttered under your breath. Purple’s hand went from a grabbing motion to being offered instead and the way it was being offered felt more inviting. 

“Here. Better?”

“Yeah…”

Carefully, you slipped your gloved hand into his, watching the union more than his reaction. You felt a slight pressure around your hand from his but nothing else. Was this how it was supposed to feel?

“Hm. Wait a sec.”

Apparently, Purple was feeling the same or he wouldn’t have started to remove your glove in order to try again. You were also beginning to notice the differences between your hand and his, with his being larger and more spindly than yours. Once the black glove was discarded, you flexed your naked hand then slipped it into Purple’s awaiting one. A jolt caused your spine to straighten as his fingers entwined with yours. This was… different. Very different. You began to feel flustered again, just from the skin-on-skin contact. Glancing up at Purple, it seemed that he was taking it about the same as you since his face was several shades brighter with his gaze locked on your hands. When his eyes raised to meet yours, Purple cleared his throat and looked forward with his free hand over his mouth as if to be thinking about how he feels about it. 

“Yes. I see. F-Fascinating…”

All you could do was nod as if you tried to say something at that moment, you would have ended up giggling uncontrollably. And you don’t even know why. You felt his ‘thumb’ start to move across the back of your hand, sending chills down your spine for a brief period and causing you to audibly gasp. Purple’s head snapped in your direction as his skin glowed brighter pink. Both hands pulled away from one another and you quickly slipped your glove back on.

“T-There…” you breathed. “Will that be enough for right now?”

“Yeah, yeah, I think that’ll be good for now,” he cleared his throat and looked away, only to come back with a grin. “We can try more later though.”

“I… guess? But I would have to figure out when-”

“We can come back up here tomorrow and try something else out!” Purple pushed himself to his feet. “At least here, no one will bother us!”

You watched as he moved toward the ladder and you jumped to your feet to follow him. 

“You’re… leaving?”

“Yeah, these pants are really starting to chafe and ride up somewhere I didn’t know I had!” Purple announced loudly. “I really don’t like wearing pants. Say, that makes me think we could try my private quarters so I don’t have to wear this again! Almost no one’s allowed in there!”

Your body froze at the suggestion. His private quarters?

“With all due respect, my Tallest, I don’t think that’s such a good idea-”

“Yeah, Red might catch us. He’s the only exception. That could be an issue…”

With a sigh, you shook your head and pinched the area between your eyes. He wasn’t listening. Then, something that had been sitting at the back of your mind came forward and you glanced down at him. You couldn’t think of a better time to bring it up since it was still only the two of you.

“Okay, but I want to know something,” you called out, causing him to pause to look up at you. “How did me getting taller result in this? There are other Irkens on this ship that are just as tall or taller than me.”

“Oh, I lied about you getting taller. I only used it as an excuse to talk to you,” Purple snickered. The confusion on your face only made his grin widen. “I just really like your eyes.”


	2. What is 'Love'? - Professor Membrane X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so the ending of this one had to be a bit blunt cuz if it wasn’t, I would have kept going. 
> 
> I approached this along the lines of it being an episode of “Probing the Membrane of Science with Professor Membrane”. This one is a bit NSFW, not because anything happens, but for the topic as some might find it uncomfortable. I rather people be comfy. This fic took a little longer to do cuz I had to look some stuff up. (link on the Tumblr post)

You stood there nervously, wondering what possessed you to agree to this. The crowd, filled with people of every age and gender, was slowly trickling in as the TV crew started their setup procedures for today’s episode of “Probing the Membrane of Science with Professor Membrane”. Speaking of the professor, you hadn’t seen him since earlier that day after you dropped off some paperwork to his dressing room. You were just about to head back to the lab when he stopped you.

“Say, Y/N,” Professor Membrane called out, turning in his seat at his vanity. “I don’t have an assistant for this segment. Would you mind staying for it? If you can. I know you must be busy back at the labs.”

Your face reddened as you thought back to how genuinely warm his voice was, which was probably the reason you agreed so quickly to do it. After that, you were directed to another dressing room to get ready and that was it. A crew member haphazardly threw some makeup and a mic on you, showed you where to stand then wandered off. No script or mention of the topic. Nothing. They seemed more interested in their phone than anything else. This made you panic slightly since you didn’t know what the topic was but you managed to shrug it off. 

You saw neither hide nor hair of the man after. While your thoughts tumbled in your head, you began to notice the set designers filling the beakers, vats, and flasks lining the stage’s desk with bright, bubbling pink liquid. Strange. It was usually green. You saw enough episodes to know the liquid was neon green. Why would they change it? For that matter, where was the professor? With how the crew was acting, it was almost time to start and Professor Membrane was still nowhere in sight-

The show’s announcer’s voice boomed from a speaker above you, causing you to jump like a cautious cat meeting a cucumber.

“NOW IT’S TIME FOR ADVENTURES IN SCIENCE WITH PROFESSOR MEMBRANE!”

Your heart slammed against your chest as you patted it to calm down from the startle and the roar of the audience made you perk up and glance around the set for the professor. A hissing sound turned your attention to the darkened back of the stage where a large metal capsule had been placed. Bright blue flashes of lightning erupted from the floor to the ceiling around it and the doors slid open, allowing white fog to pour out. From it, Professor Membrane emerged from it with his hands behind his back and, with a stoic demeanor, he made his way to the center of the stage. 

Excitement welled in your chest and you fought back the urge to cheer out with the crowd. Damn, did that man know how to make an entrance? Professor Membrane stood there with the cameras moving in to look at him. Once the show’s theme music started, the crowd simmered and he began to speak. He thanked the announcer and made a few announcements of his own then addressed the change of the liquid.

“Many of you may be wondering about the change on set,” he motioned to the pink containers. You found yourself nodding with some of the children who sat in the front row. “Well, today we are going to explore ‘Love’ and the chemical components that create it! To help me explain it, I have a very special assistant with me. Please give a warm welcome to Y/N.”

A light above you clicked on, bathing you in a spotlight when Professor Membrane threw a hand out in your direction. 

_**… What?...** _

You must’ve looked like a deer caught in headlights for much longer than you realized because you only snapped out of it when he chuckled. A hand on your back pushed you forward onto the stage but you couldn’t look back to see who had done it. You had to keep your attention on what was going on in front of you.

“It’s their first time on the show so please bear with us,” the scientist chuckled, keeping his hand out to you which you slowly take with a sheepish smile. “Keep in mind, we were all new to something at one point or another!”

You were then steered toward the desk to a chair and you allowed yourself to be placed in it.

“Are you okay?” Membrane leaned in, his voice soft and low enough not to catch on his mic, to which you nodded. 

“Y-Yeah, just a little… stunned?”

“Okay. Just relax. You’re doing great,” he smiled. You heard it in his voice. He actually smiled. You couldn’t help but smile in return and nod. “Let me know if this becomes too much.”

Membrane whirled around to the audience and began to give his normal opening speech of what he was planning on doing for the episode. 

Of course, he had to mention that the parents in the audience had to sign a permission slip to be at this certain taping due to ‘mature content’ which didn’t make you feel any calmer. Membrane was always the type to be open about certain topics, at the appropriate times of course, and it was no different from his shows when it came to biology. _“People need to be educated about this sooner or later. Preferably sooner,”_ he’d often quote. 

_‘This won’t be so bad,’_ you thought to yourself, trying to justify the whole thing and why he would have chosen you to help assist him… which really didn’t have any justification the more you thought about it. He had other aids here. He could have chosen them to do this. _‘Considering this is national TV, it’ll be tame and dumbed down for the younger audience to understand. The permission slips were just a precaution.’_

“Love can be distilled into three categories: Lust, Attraction, and Attachment,” he announced. “Though there are cases where there are overlaps, each type is characterized by its own set of hormones. We will start with lust, which is driven by the desire for sexual gratification.”

You nearly fell out of your seat right there. Oh god, this was going to be THAT episode, wasn’t it?! You now dreaded the ‘Questions from the viewers’ section of the episode. You knew some kid whose parents allowed them to be there was going to ask about sex or about babies if they weren’t the type to ask about genitals in general just to hear others to say it. His bluntness didn’t exactly help. Neither did the giggles from the audience.

“Now, now, this is science. No giggling.” Professor Membrane chided and continued. The more Membrane talked about lust and sex, the more you wanted to disappear into the floor. The ‘matter-of-fact’ way he went on about it didn’t help. “Lust is created of two sex hormones, testosterone and estrogen, produced from-”

You fought to sit up straight in your seat with your hands welded to each side. Your face felt like it was on fire. Apparently, your facial expressions were comical enough for some of the parents to start snickering in the crowd which made you try your damnedest to create a poker face that may or may not have turned into an expression the majestic Patoo* bird would make.

“If you are not going to be mature about this, I’m going to have to ask you to leave!”

This made you look up in Membrane’s direction. He pointed into the crowd where some teenagers and adults were making some pretty loud and lewd comments and motions about what was being said. The authority in his voice was sobering, making you remember who this was, and that caused you to relax almost instantly. Yes, it was an incredibly embarrassing topic to have an audience for, but in his eyes, it was needed. When were some of these people ever going to get information in its purest form? Your posture straightened with your hands in your lap now, feeling more confident about the subject. You should have known Professor Membrane did not mess around when it came to science. It still didn’t stop you from feeling flustered, though.

Once the interruption was dealt with, i.e. the people involved being tased to hell and back then thrown out of the building, Professor Membrane cleared his throat and continued. 

“And that concludes this portion. I would like to turn to my assistant here to explain the next part. Attraction,” he stepped aside and turned his head to look at you. A jolt surged up your spine, causing you to involuntarily stand and move toward the center stage.

“O-Oh! Ah…” you started, looking for the right words then clearing your own throat. “Well, as far as attraction goes, it can be hand in hand with… l-lust… but not all the time. The hormones responsible for attraction are dopamine, which is released when we do something that feels good, norepinephrine, also responsible for our fight or flight instincts, and serotonin, which is reduced during attraction and known to be involved with our mood and appetite.”

The more you spoke, the easier it became. You were just so damn grateful you knew the topic well enough to wing it. Halfway through your explanation, a commercial break was announced which you felt conflicted over. Part of you wanted to finish the segment but the other wanted to take a break in order to try to calm the adrenaline coursing through your veins. While the house light brightened to allow the audience a chance to get up and stretch their legs, you felt a large hand on your back steer you offset toward a snack table. You turned your attention to the owner of the hand to see Professor Membrane switch his mic off, prompting you to do the same.

“That was perfect,” he chuckled, looking directly down at you. “How are you feeling?”

You didn’t know what exactly you had said but it made him laugh. Your adrenaline had you on autopilot and you had to second guess everything that came out of your mouth. The two of you were handed drinks as well as a plate of snacks that was just enough for the break. Of course, it was all healthy fruits and veggies. All the pizza and donuts you saw coming in would likely have had to be hidden away by the staff since their boss preferred healthier options on set. You knew if he saw it, he would have had just as much of a conniption as he did at the office when his workers brought in unhealthy foods. _‘That’s what the 72 Foodio 3000s in the cafeteria are for!’_

“You could have told me what this episode was about,” you finally heard yourself say. Professor Membrane flinched hard and spun toward you in shock. 

“You didn’t know?”

You shook your head as you bit down on a grape. 

“Nope. Wasn’t given a script either. You’re lucky I aced biology.”

The scientist set his food and drink aside and put his hands on the table with his head bowed. 

“That’s what you meant by ‘stunned’. I was told you were briefed about the topic and that you were completely okay with it before the show started,” he inhaled deeply before turning to you. His voice was low and regretful. “I am terribly sorry about this. No doubt this made you extremely uncomfortable!”

“N-No, it’s okay,” you tried to reassure him. The low, soft tone of his voice was to die for. “I can handle it, it was just… very surprising…”

“No, that is not okay. I will make this right, somehow,” Professor Membrane brought a hand to where his chin should have been. 

It was then you realized this was on several different levels. Not only was this against his moral compass, but it was against his company’s policy as well. You would imagine something like this could mar his reputation heavily. A side glance of a camera nearby made you think back to earlier in the taping. There was proof that you were uncomfortable. What was worse, the only strike against him was trusting someone he hired for this and you were fairly certain there was going to be a crew member out of a job now.

“It may have been a bit uncomfortable at first, but I know full well that was not intentional,” you leaned forward into his line of sight. “Besides, it’s not like this isn’t something new or something you blatantly did on your own free will.”

A crewmember calling out a countdown until the break ends made you glance back toward the set but you returned your gaze back to Professor Membrane.

“If you still feel you have to make it right, put a pin in it,” you gave him a confident smile. “We still have a show to finish.”

“Y-Yes, of course. You’re right,” he nodded, running a hand over his hair and appendage. As you made your way back toward the set, the man cleared his throat. “Speaking… of continuing, I did have a suggestion for returning from break… If you’re okay with it, that is.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“... How well can you dance?”

When the house lights dimmed and the audience settled in their seats, the announcer did his usual spiel about being back from break but you and Membrane weren’t on stage yet. The two of you stood at the side and you felt his hand slip into yours.

“Ready?” he murmured, turning his mic back on. You did the same and nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah.”

In one swift motion, Professor Membrane pulled you onto the set with him. What followed caused the audience to erupt in whooping and hollering, indicating it went over well.

Your surroundings spun several times in various moves, causing you to snicker before coming to a halt with your body bent at an almost 190-degree angle. The hand you were pulled by was held out to the side and a sturdy arm was curled around your waist, keeping you propped up. Your other hand was extended above you in a final display with Professor Membrane looming over you, your gazes locked.

After a moment or two, you burst into giggles and he pulled you to your feet with a hearty laugh. 

“How about that for a rush of dopamine?” he fixed his coat and posture while speaking more toward the audience than to you. 

“That’s one way of doing it,” you snickered, dusting yourself off. Once the crowd had calmed down, you continued where you left off. The stunt seemed to have grabbed the audience’s attention better than you could have hoped. You just had to shut that part out of your mind long enough to finish the ‘attraction’ section or your mind would have delved too far into the dance and 404’d on you. That could happen later.

Your section segwayed into the next, ‘attachment’ where you allowed Professor Membrane to take over. For this part, his voice became soft as he explained what attachment was and a picture of his two kids flashed on the screen above you two, along with some of him from past shows with them at various stages of growth. This earned cooing from the crowd.

“Yes, they are adorable, aren’t they? Attachment is long term, more associated with meaningful relationships. Friends, parent-child bonding, having pets, social cordialities, and much more all fall under this category,” he explained, looking out over the crowd. Doing so yourself, you saw parents cuddling their kids and couples leaning against one another with blissful expressions. “The main hormones in play here are vasopressin and oxytocin, also known as the ‘cuddle hormone’.”

The segment went on for the rest of the duration of the show with a small Q&A session right before the end. Thankfully, there were no ‘where do babies come from’ questions, possibly due to the time taken between the sections but it was mostly kids telling Professor Membrane about their attachments to their parents and pets. It was sickeningly sweet, to say the least. His gentle answers didn’t help either.

“I am very glad to hear about how much you love your families and friends,” the scientist chuckled. “Well, I am afraid that we’ve run out of time for anything else. I want to give a sincere thank you to my assistant, Y/N, for joining me today.”

Professor Membrane motioned to you as he went on to do his usual outro and the audience erupted in applause. You were then whisked off the set and toward the dressing rooms without a single thought. 

“That was fun,” you commented, glancing at the professor as the two of you walked along. “I’d love to do it again in the future if you need another assistant.”

“I’d like that, actually,” he chuckled, stopping right outside of his dressing room. “Listen, I did want to ask you something before that happened earlier.”

You waved a hand dismissively, half expecting him to offer you some form of compensation for what happened. 

“It wasn’t your fault. Don’t worry about it,” you smiled. _‘The dancing thing kinda made up for it’_ , you thought to yourself while hiding a smirk. “It’s water under the bridge.”

“No, not that. I have a bit of a confession to make.”

The smile waned from your face. Confession? Professor Membrane cleared his throat and started to tap his fingers together.

“I had Simmons send you here with a decoy binder so I could ask you to be on the show on purpose,” he admitted. 

“Decoy binder?” you muttered, trying to process what he just said.

“Oh yes, the white binder of paperwork you brought over? Nothing but electronic manuals for the TVs in the break rooms and one of those slim phone books they hand out nowadays. I usually keep it in my desk for certain situations. Mainly corporate espionage,” he thumbed over his shoulder. The tone of his voice and how his goggles tilted up told you he was somewhat proud of this. He then raised his hands to stop himself. “That-That actually doesn’t matter.”

“You had me bring over fake paperwork so you could ask me to be on your show?”

“Yes. The last time I tried asking you… something… I kept getting other assistants and interns jumping in to do what I wanted to ask instead.”

You began to ask why but paused at the reasoning. It was completely true. Anytime Professor Membrane asked for something to be done, several interns, assistants, and aides would jump into the fray in hopes to grab the opportunity to do anything for the famous scientist. You couldn’t remember him asking you directly for anything but you had witnessed several situations like that where the only thing Professor Membrane could do was give up and walk away to defuse the situation. Maybe you weren’t paying attention when he tried asking you ‘something’. Glancing up and down the hall, you made sure none of the aides were nearby to butt in.

“Well, what did you want to ask me?” you raised a brow up at him. Professor Membrane’s shoulders flinched upward.

“N-Now understand I wasn’t going to ask you this while on the clock as it would be highly unprofessional due to my role within the company. I wanted to wait until a time like this and since the show topic was a bit of a test to see how you would have answered so I didn’t make a complete fool of myself-” he went on to explain but the way you crossed your arms with a look that told him ‘get on with it’, he sighed. You weren’t used to him being this indecisive but you were used to him dragging conversations on for longer than it needed to be. Then, his voice did that thing again, where it went all warm and soft and sincere. “Would you like to have dinner with me one of these nights? Tomorrow night? Just us? No work involved?”

It felt like your heart had rocketed into your throat, followed by a wave of heat crashing across your face. Just as you did when he asked you to be on the show, you automatically accepted.

Patoo*=


	3. Touch-Starved: Prof. Membrane X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this one for a moment due to Tumblr hiding the entire post on me.   
> Reader: You’re a cybernetics engineer for Membrane Labs who has gotten close to the Professor over the years and it’s slowly turning into something.

“You… put laser guns in your hands?” you raised a brow at the admission. You were leaning against his desk with your arms crossed, watching the professor work diligently with a screwdriver on his opened palm on a nearby table. “... And you didn’t tell anyone in ML cybernetics about this?”

“Nope. I’m surprised they didn’t find out after I spent the last couple of months testing them out in the basement. So far, you’re the only one on the team that knows.”

“Testing them out in-” you muttered then paused, remembering back to a month or two earlier when the entire building’s structure shook hard enough to make people think it was about to collapse. “That was you?!”

“Of course that was me. I couldn’t test them at home. Not without leveling the neighborhood,” he chuckled as he closed the housing of his palm and stretched his fingers out before starting on the other. “I even had a hallucination where I did exactly that! It felt so real! And that time, I didn’t go flying backward into a wall-! Well, there wasn’t a wall to go through, but I was able to hold my own when firing them!”

Your furrowed gaze darted to the window behind you where you could see various Membrane Labs machinery in the distance work to clear the debris and rubble from… whatever happened. He was still insisting all of it was some sort of hallucination despite the tangible destruction that plagued the entire world. You guessed with him being willing to fix it negated this fact which also made you believe he continued with this charade to cope with the fact this was something he could not have controlled. Professor Membrane not having full control of a situation? Perish the thought.

With a sigh, you moved to the sofa opposite of him to watch him work. Your expression softened at the sight of his dedication to his work. It was no use trying to convince him it actually happened. You were sure his kids would have been the first to try.

After a short time, he closed the housing to the second palm and stretched the hand just like he did the first.

“There!” he beamed and flexed both hands to prove his skills. He then started to ramble on about the upgrades to certain parts, offering one of his hands to show you. You carefully take it, turning over the piece of master machinery in your hand before matching it with yours. It was much bigger but then again, you remembered his normal human hands were also bigger than yours. Only back then, you two weren’t as close as you were today.

With a soft playful smirk, you brought his hand up to your cheek and nuzzled the palm, all while watching his expression. His posture straightened immediately and his demeanor changed from confidence to panic.

“W-Wait!” he breathed, looking around a moment before snatching up a small remote on the table nearby and pointing it at a camera mounted in the corner. “T-There…”

“You’re still shy about this?” you teased with a soft snicker and another nuzzle. “I would have thought you’d have gotten used to me playing with your hands by now.”

“Yes, o-of course…” he cleared his throat. “I am used to it. It’s just…”

“You don’t want anyone to find out about us, I know. I’m just teasing,” you purred, nuzzling the robotic hand more. Membrane audibly swallowed with his full attention on you. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

The more you played with his hands, the more flustered the man became, much more flustered than usual. It got to the point that he got up and moved to the couch beside you to allow you to continue. With a smirk, you eagerly obliged, this time turning to leave a chaste kiss in the center of the palm. A small grunt made you pause and look the man directly in the eyes. Did he just react to it? The skin you did see above his cowl was bright red but you often chalked that up to your love of robotics being a turn on for him. He certainly never grunted before when you played with his hands. He didn’t have any sensors in them yet to feel-

You narrowed your eyes at the man as he glanced away nervously, sweat glistening on his brow. That only strengthened your suspicions. With your eyes on his face, you reached over and took his other hand to do the same to it. His entire body bolted straight, including the appendage on his head, as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice down the back of his coat and he wasn’t wearing anything under it. Granted who he was, he probably wasn’t. 

Excitement rose in your chest when it finally set in that you were right but you were quick to stifle it. You didn’t react past the suspicious glare and maybe your face reddening at the idea, before continuing to lovingly tend to his hands. Watching him squirm with every soft brush of your fingers and lips was the best thing ever. The grunts and longing groans were music to your ears. It was like Christmas morning. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long. Professor Membrane pulled himself up off the couch in one swift move, his broad chest racked with ragged breaths.

“O-Okay! Okay,” he ran a hand over his head to straighten his hair. You couldn’t help but give him the biggest smirk you could muster as you leaned your head against your fist.

“Sorry, Professor. Looks like you left something out of your patch notes. Maybe the sensitivity might be a tad high too.”

He chuckled bashfully and looked away with his hand on the back of his head. His face was glowing red at this point. If he tugged at his cowl, you would swear you would see steam come out. The professor cleared his throat as he turned his attention back to you.

“I-It was more of an experiment…”

“Well then, with the way you reacted, I would call it a rousing success.”


	4. A Massive Divide (Almight Tallest Red X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borderline NSFW.  
> This is a continuation of "Did you get Taller?" and Almighty Tallest Red isn't exactly a happy camper with what happened. He confronts the reader about the catwalk scene and it spirals from there. It does get a little spicy...
> 
> Apparently, Irkens don't have reproductive organs. Who knew?
> 
> Irken!Reader ambiguous. Enjoy!

Sleep was almost impossible. All you could do was lay there and stare at your bare hand. You couldn’t help but think about the interaction on the catwalk with Almighty Tallest Purple and the sensation you felt when he touched your ungloved hand. It still tingled hours later. That flustered feeling came back, causing you to grab your pillow and bury your face in it. You needed to sleep but this made it nearly impossible. You had a long shift on the command bridge coming up. This was-

The hissing sound of your door opening and closing made you sit up with the pillow still blocking your line of sight.

“Hello?” Before you could remove the pillow, you felt your shoulders being pinned down to the soft surface by something heavier than you, followed by the rest of your body. “W-Wha-!?”

“Silence,” a familiar voice growled lowly inches away from your face. A hand pressed the pillow against your head, inadvertently keeping it over your eyes as if expecting a struggle. “Scream and I’ll end you here.”

Your entire body tensed up with obedience. If you were standing or had your arms free, you would have saluted. Without a beat, you replied in a whisper.

“Y-Yes, My Tallest Red.”

You would have been a fool not to recognize it. That deadly tone was saved for some of the most savage battles the Massive has ever faced. He was pissed.

“Good. Now, you are going to tell me everything that happened on the catwalk between you and Purple or I’ll- I’ll… I’ll figure something out to do with you that’s not pleasant! Probably drop you off on a planet we have yet to conquer or something, I don’t know,” he muttered and pressed down on you. “And don’t say you don’t know what I’m talking about! One of the table servants heard his voice up on the catwalk, he had to be with you! Spill!”

With a deep inhale, you sang like a canary, telling him everything that Purple had said. You hesitated on the details about the hand holding but an order was an order.

“He… feels a black hole in his chest?” your leader dropped his voice. The hand over the pillow lifted, causing it to fall off the bed. Above you in the dim lighting, you could make out Red’s form less than a foot above you. His eyes were concentrated on a poster over your bed and the hand that held the pillow down was curled around his mouth. You nodded immediately when he turned his attention back to you with a raised brow. “And he wants to try what other species do… with you?”

You felt your face heat up suddenly and you gave another nod.

“What?! Why you and not me?!” he whined.

“H-He said you didn’t seem to understand? He thinks you’re militant with the whole ‘Irkens need no one’... A-And he said he did all of it cuz he liked my eyes?”

“Irkens don’t need anyone! I keep telling him this and- Ugh!” Red pushed himself up into a sitting position. “What else could he possibly want that he doesn’t already have!? Besides reproductive organs?!”

“Well, if I may, My Tallest, it seems Tallest Purple may be looking for companionship in a different form?” you offered meekly, following suit and glancing down at your hand. “From what he said, he may want to do what other species consider displays of affection.”

“Gross.”

“Perhaps if you were to-” you tried to say but Red threw his arms up as he turned to look at you.

“What’s so great about holding hands and touching?! They’re hands! Nothing more!”

Without warning, the Tallest snatched up your bare hands with both of his and glared down at them. Just as you did when you gave Purple your hand the first time, you felt nothing. Just fabric. Glancing down, you found that while your hands were bare, his were still wearing his uniform gloves. Thinking back, Purple hadn’t worn his.

“See!” he released you and crossed his arms with his cheeks puffed. “Nothing!”

“A-Actually,” you started but paused. Several thoughts ran through your mind. Could it be possible if you showed Red what Purple wanted it would keep Purple’s attention off of you? Or would it backfire horribly and you would have to face dealing with this from both Tallests? If Red kept Purple’s attention off of you, things would most likely go back to normal right? You really wanted things to go back to normal. Running the possibilities through your head and against your better judgment, you offered your hand to Red. “My Tallest, may I see your hand again?”

The suspicious look you received made it seem like he was afraid you would bite him.

“I don’t see why-” 

“Let me at least show you what Tallest Purple felt last night…” you insisted. “Maybe then, you could understand what he wants?”

A long silence followed and after what seemed like ages, the leader slowly offered you his hand again.

“Fine.”

You moved just as carefully as Purple did when he removed your glove earlier that day before locking eyes with the Tallest and slipped your hand gently into his larger one. It was about the same size as Purple’s. Red’s posture bolted straight with his mouth gaped as he stared down at the union. You bit back a noise and felt the flustered feeling return from the soft skin-on-skin contact. The free hand gripping your bedsheets caught your eye and caused you to glance up at the tallest once more. His face had turned several shades of pink which made you feel somewhat hopeful that he had gotten the message. To emphasize the feeling, you entwined your fingers with his. 

This may not have been the best move as once the move was finished, the hand gripping the bed suddenly shot up to Red’s mouth and he proceeded to rip off the remaining glove with his teeth. The now gloveless hand snatched up your free one greedily. You grunted and nearly went cross-eyed from the tight grip he used. The sudden pressure on your hands made you realize he was trying to make you lay down again. A glint in Red’s half-lidded eyes told you he had something in mind and you had no choice but to do as he wanted. He was your commander, after all. However, once you did lie down on the soft surface, you felt Red’s knees slip under each of your legs, spreading them and cradling your lower half against his in a position that was fairly undignified of a royal navigator. Red was now arched over you, pinning you down once more, this time by your hands on either side of your head. 

“He wants to experience what other species do?” he breathed. “All right. But you’re going to do to him exactly what I show you.”

“M-My Tallest?” you stuttered. A smirk spread across his face as his thumbs rubbed the back of your hands, causing you to groan. The soft motion felt amazing. So amazing that it caused Red’s breath to hitch as well.

“Obviously, I have a reputation to uphold. I’m the one who has to keep some form of command over this ship or it’ll fall apart. You saw what Purple did to the armada when he leaned against the control panel. Now that I know exactly what he’s after and you’re in the mix, I can use you as a go-between,” Red tilted his head, that glint still present. “Besides, how are we to focus on the Massive if we are busy focusing on each other? It would be asking for failure.”   
You stared up at the leader in slight shock, though you really should have known it was going to go the exact opposite of what you wanted.

“I-I’m not sure I understand, My Tallest,” you gave a weak smile. Or at least you hoped you didn’t understand. Maybe this was going somewhere else and it was you overanalyzing the situation. Fat chance. This was the intelligent leader you were with. He knew exactly what he wanted and needed most of the time. 

“It’s simple. Invaders send Purple and I videos of their missions on a daily basis. Some of it tends to be considered… private in nature between two or more of the species they are aiming to conquer. Unfortunately, we, as Irkens, are physically unable to do most of what they do but we can replicate it to a degree.”

As he spoke, you felt one of Red’s hands pull away from yours and found it settling against your hip. You curiously glanced down toward it but ended up looking back up at the Tallest upon his order.

“Clearly, there’s something we can do if mere skin-on-skin contact has this effect on us,” Red purred, glancing at your hand which he began to knead once more. Your back arched at this and you failed to hold back a noise this time. A chuckle followed as the hand on your hip began its journey upward, under your uniform and into territory no one had ever been. 

“Ah!” you squeaked when the tips of Red’s ungloved hand brushed over the waistband of your pants and onto the bare skin of your chest. Your free hand lashed up, grabbing his bare upper arm as you locked eyes with the leader who stifled a grunt. The smug smirk on his face only made things worse and was now planting the idea that this was something HE wanted, not what you were to show Purple. Not that you could call him out on it, anyway. All you could do was sit back and let him do it. “M-My Tallest-!”

The fingertips spread outward, now laying with its full palm on your chest and slowly moving in circles. The sensation of it was great enough that it was threatening to cause you to fall unconscious. Sweat began forming on your brow and you clenched your eyes shut tight. This was much more than you had anticipated. You had not even thought about going this far with Purple on the catwalk.

Red leaned down, rocking your hips against his while planting his mouth against yours. A new sensation reared its head as the leader’s long, thin tongue entered and swirled around your own. Tears pushed at your eyes as that new something welled in your chest, just under Red’s hand. Upon opening your eyes, you found Red’s closed as his tongue delved deeper into your mouth, wrapping your own tongue several times over. It slowly unraveled as Red pulled away entirely, glancing down at you with an almost sleepy stare. His shoulders rose and fell heavily, indicating he had really gotten into it.

And then, just as quickly as it had started, it ended. A familiar sound rang out, startling both of you. Your alarm. All at once, Red removed himself entirely from you, leaving you a panting mess on the soft surface of your bed. The Tallest now stood by your bed, fixing himself and slipping his gloves back on before turning off the alarm and folding his arms behind his back with a glance in your direction. 

“This should go without saying, but no one is to know about this. Not even Purple,” he cleared his throat as you shakingly pushed yourself up into sitting position, somewhat in shock that it ended so quickly. It hadn’t even dawned on you that what felt like a short time had to be hours considering when you last looked at your clock, you had at least four hours before the alarm went off.

“Yes, Sir,” you replied weakly which caused Red to raise a brow. The room was spinning for you, so much so that you fell back onto the surface with your eyes closed. Lack of sleep plus being heavily riled up hit you like a truck.

“Hm. That was a bit much to unload on you at once, wasn’t it?” you heard Red mutter but you did not reply. Your body was trying to force you to sleep and Red sounded like he was down the hall instead of standing over you. With a slight chuckle, Red leaned down close to you, leaning on one arm to keep himself steady and cupping your jaw with the other. “When you do spend time with Purple again, give him this for me.”

His mouth met yours once more, gently rubbing his tongue across yours once or twice before pulling away for the final time. 

“Of course…” was all you could get out before sleep took you. Red watched you drift off before slipping out of your room undetected. 

“Sleep well, Y/N.”

“And where have you been?!” Purple chided as Red entered the control bridge. The purple leader followed close behind to see Red access the nearest panel.

“Checking on things. Why?” Red shot back with an irritated tone as he pulled up the daily shift schedule, finding your name and deleting it for the day. The navigators around him side-glanced at one another, knowing that you missing a shift was a red flag.

“I’ve been up here alone for TWO HOURS and- Hey! What are you doing?!” his partner shrieked, causing Red to sigh. 

“We’ll be short a navigator. Possible food poisoning.”

This garnered a positive response from the crew, nodding and commenting how plausible your absence was now.

“And it just so happens to be Y/N!?” Purple crossed his arms. “You think I’m stupid and don’t think I know that you hate them! What did you do to them?!”

Now, the response was mixed. Red could hear some of the crew muttering amongst themselves about how he could be jealous and may have gotten rid of you.

“I don’t hate them-”

“Yes you do! You hate them because I like them!”

“No, I don’t. I would have thrown them out of the airlock in front of you if I did. And I didn’t do anything. They’re in their room right now asleep. Medbay has already taken care of them. Now, can we get on with the day please?” Red rolled his eyes as he picked up a cup of soda from a nearby table Irken and took his usual place on the platform. “They should be back on their feet at least by the end of the day.”

“So… they really are sick?” Purple leaned into Red’s view.

“... Yeah. Don’t go to their room. Let them rest.”

After a moment or two, Purple nodded but turned his attention toward the doorway with a frown. Red side-eyed him before glancing forward with a small smirk. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
